


Rejects

by homoamphibians



Series: Misfits (Series) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Iron Dad, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: One Shots from the POV of Peter Parker. This connects to Misfits so it'll probably not make a lot of sense unless you read that one. This will be constantly updating as Misfits updates.





	1. How To Make Friends 101: Buy Him a Sandwich

"Stop staring at the freshmen, you're freaking them out Parker." Michelle announced, rolling her eyes at me. 

I looked up. "I wasn't staring at them, I just zoned out." 

"Is that what you're calling it?" She smirked. 

I sighed, "I wasn't staring at them, why would I stare at them?" 

"Because you want to go talk to them? Face it Parker, they're helpless dorks like you they're the perfect friends." She laughed. 

I rolled my eyes at her. 

"If we're such dorks, why are you sitting here?" Ned asked. 

"Yeah! Why are you sitting here if we're helpless dorks?" I backed him up.

She shrugged. "Closest table to the food. I have priorities." 

I glanced over at the two freshmen and the junior again. This time the male freshman made eye contact with me before looking down. 

"Is it because Gwen Stacy is at that table? Do you like Gwen?" Ned asked loudly. 

I looked down, blushing severely. "You know who I like." I muttered. 

"Go talk to them," Michelle simply said. 

I got up and headed towards their table. 

I was met with two guarded stares and a smile from Gwen. 

"Al, Casey, this is Peter Parker. He's really smart, he's even in Decathlon." She introduced me. 

"I bet Al's smarter," Casey smirked, waving at me. 

Al fingergunned at me before whispering to Casey, "Shut the fuck up." 

I fingergunned back, awkwardly standing there. 

"I'm Casey. The dumbest bitch you'll ever meet," she subtly wrapped an arm around Gwen. 

Gwen shook her head, still smiling at me. 

Al didn't really talk to me. 

That was cool though, I understood what it was like to not want to socialize. I understood that more than most probably. 

\---

"Yo Penis Parker, how's that internship going? You go to it every night when you sleep, right?" 

I shook my head and kept walking. 

"Fuckface, I'm talking to you." Flash called out again, walking closer to me. 

"Yo Zoomy Boy, how about you shut the fuck up?" Al responded, forcefully stepping in between me and Flash. 

I looked at him in surprise. He barely knew me, it was weird that he was standing up to someone older than him for me. 

Flash was about to respond when Al flipped him off and took off running. 

"Come with me if you want to live," Al called out, disappearing through the crowd. 

I followed him easily, catching up to him about a block outside of school. 

He was panting severely, like I would've been if I hadn't become Spiderman. I hadn't even broken a sweat yet. It made me feel a bit proud to be honest.

"What was that, man?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. 

"That guy's a dick. He insulted my friend earlier. Might as well piss him off any opportunity I have. Plus you seem pretty chill," he said casually, not quite meeting my eyes. 

I nodded. "Nice. Do you wanna maybe come with me to get sandwiches? I usually hit up Delmar's after school." 

He seemed a bit hesitant to answer.

"I got this coupon from them that gives me one free sandwich when I buy one. You can have one of them, I don't want it to go to waste." I offered. 

He nodded, "Fine, I guess I can spare some time to help you eat your extra food." 

"Cool cool," I started walking that direction. 

"I'm Albion by the way. Call me Al though." 

I snorted, "Albion, really?" 

"My mother really hated me. That's the only reason I can think of for her naming me that and I never really got to ask her why. I was young when she died, didn't realize Albion was a stupid ass name." He smiled slightly. 

"My parents are dead too." I responded. 

Good job. That's how you make friends. By saying your common interest is dead parents. Gosh dang this is why I don't have friends. 

"Oh nice. I wish my dad was dead. He's just somewhere out in the world, I don't even know who he is. All I know is that he's a dick and he left my mom." 

"Who do you live with?" I don't know why but I felt pretty comfortable around him. 

"My aunt, why?" 

I grinned. "I live with my aunt too. That's crazy." 

"We should start a club." He suggested. 

"Oh heck yes! Let's do it. We'll do monthly sandwich runs." 

"I'm down," he shrugged. 


	2. I accidentally kidnap my friend, but it's chill

I was just chilling in my room watching a vine compilation, may it rest it peace, when my phone buzzed.

Which was weird. Because like no one ever texts me. 

I opened it and actually fell off of my bed. 

**al needs spiderman, he's actually dying he's at his house**

I responded from the floor. 

_what? I'm not Spider-Man_

**only spiderman cares about the fucking hyphen, it doesn't matter tho bc Al is dying so go save him or ill kill you l8ter :)**

 

I put on the suit as quick as possible and swung out. I doubted it would be a prank, but if it was it wouldn't be that suspicious to have Spider-Man in the neighborhood. 

Al lived in a really rough place, so Spider-Man wouldn't be that out of place there.

I popped into his house to see his Aunt stabbing him. 

That was... probably not a great thing to happen. 

I swung in and webbed her away from him and on the wal just as the police showed up. 

"Spider-Man, we need to have a talk with you," one of the officers called out, his gun pointed directly at me. 

I grabbed Al, "Sorry fellas, gonna have to have a rain check on that."

I then swung back out the window I came from and onto a nearby rooftop. 

He was unconscious, that much was obvious. He also had a giant knife in him. The fact that he was pouring blood was also a bit worrisome. I was concerned and didn't know what to do with him. 

I couldn't take him to a hospital, Spider-Man would be arrested, I couldn't take him to his house, Spider-Man would be arrested there too. 

I guess I had to take him home. But first to text Casey.

_gottem_

**good**

_yup_

I picked him up again, removing the knife and webbing the wound so it'd stop bleeding until I had time to bandage him up. 

I then took him home. 

He was relatively light but it was still hard smuggling an unconscious body into one's bedroom. 

I snuck in through the window, gently pushing him in through first and letting go of him, so I could get in. 

He did not hit the ground gently. The ground thumped.

Okay that was not great.

"Peter? You okay?" May called from the other room, probably the kitchen. 

I didn't know what to say or do. 

I was basically panicking at this point. 

"Yup. I dropped myself," I called back. 

May started walking closer to my bedroom, I tried shoving Al underneath my bed but there were dirty clothes. 

I should've cleaned. 

"Come on, fit," I muttered.

"Peter?" May knocked on my door, "What's going on?"

I picked him up, not knowing what to do. 

I couldn't think at all. I had no idea what to do. 

I guess I just needed to follow my instincts. 

Yeah that would work. Spider-Man had great instincts. 

I impulsively threw him out of the window. 

Instincts bad. 

I shot a web at him, making sure he didn't fall to the ground, but kept him dangling outside my window. 

I then opened the door for Aunt May, "Yeah? Wassup?" 

She looked around my room suspiciously, "I thought you might have a friend over. Guess not. I'm gonna order pizza, do you want breadsticks or garlic knots?" 

"Breadsticks please, thanks you're the best," I grinned at her. 

Shaking her head, she left my room and I closed the door. 

I then retrieved Al's body from outside and brought him inside. 

I had no idea what to do with him, but one thing was certain. 

I would not be yeeting my friend out of a window again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions of what scenes you want to see from Peter's perspective, and maybe I'll add them in!


End file.
